


The Surprise Return

by afteriwake



Series: Stuff Of Improbable Legends [66]
Category: Eureka (TV), Grey's Anatomy, Sherlock (TV), Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Amused McCoy, Amused Molly, Boss/Employee Relationship, Co-workers, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Friendship, Gen, Grateful John, Grumpy McCoy, Happy Jackson, Happy John, Happy Zoe, Impressed Zoe, Inspired by Roleplay/Roleplay Adaptation, Interrupted Honeymoon, Kissing, Married Molly Hooper/Leonard "Bones" McCoy, Medical Professionals, Mentioned Zoe Carter/Jackson Avery, POV Molly Hooper, Post-Elopement, Roleplay Logs, Sassy Jackson, Surprised Jackson, Surprised John, Surprised Zoe, Surprises, Workplace, Zoe is Not Amused
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-30
Updated: 2016-08-30
Packaged: 2018-08-12 01:19:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7914796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afteriwake/pseuds/afteriwake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After coming back from their honeymoon early so that the Kirks can have some time on the island together to deal with their losses, Molly and McCoy pay a surprise visit to the clinic to work a shift to help out their co-workers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Surprise Return

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sideofrawr](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sideofrawr/gifts).



> So I have been promising this fic to **sideofrawr** for a while now and even though I am in immense pain right now I came right out as soon as I finished it to post it for her. So. Further proof that I lurves you, dear. Written for day 3 of Molly Hooper Appreciation Week and prompted by my favorite [list of random sentence starters](http://penaltywaltz.tumblr.com/post/142534142233/random-sentence-starters).

“I can be flexible. As long as everything is exactly the way I want it, I’m totally flexible.”

Molly grinned over at her husband as they heard Zoe quite clearly once they opened the clinic doors. No one was expecting them back, because they were still supposed to be on their honeymoon, but since they’d had to come back early they’d both decided they might as well give the others at the clinic a break and pitch in again. Molly was going to be pulling double duty at the coroner’s office for a little while to help with the increase in bodies due to the crime wave, but they still understood that the clinic was her priority. And it looked as though they hadn’t come back a moment too soon.

“Ten to one John’s going to be the next one to say something,” McCoy said before taking a sip of his coffee.

“Mmm, if Jackson’s here he may say something to keep his girlfriend from getting the evil eye from John,” Molly said.

“Are they dating?” McCoy asked. “I thought they were just sleeping together.”

“You know, I’m not actually sure,” Molly said, tilting her head. “I don’t interfere with it as long as it doesn’t interfere with the clinic.” She then nodded towards the breakroom, where Zoe’s voice had come from. “Shall we?”

“Can’t we just turn around and go back to the cabin and hide out today? Or the rest of the week? Or maybe go back to Hawaii?”

“Unfortunately, no,” she said, her tone resigned. “Perhaps when all of this business is sorted out, but...not now.” She had some of her coffee. “Put on a brave face, Leonard. We’re about to meet the troops.”

“It’s quite sexy when you do that,” he said with a grin when they started walking further into the clinic. Molly grinned at that and then reached over for his hand as they made it to the door of the break room. Leonard set his coffee on the counter by the door and opened it to see Zoe, John and Jackson in the process of rearranging the room. It also looked as though there had been a little bit of remodeling done. “Does someone want to explain this?” McCoy asked.

“Crap,” Jackson said, running a hand over his head. “John?”

“Make me the scapegoat,” John said, shaking his head. “The pipe burst in the sink, and the plumber was...well, he was shite. So we ended up having to get new counters to replace the ones he mangled. And then your daughter suggested we get new tables and chairs and appliances to match.”

“You should have a talk with Livvy about that,” McCoy grumbled.

“I don’t know,” Molly said, moving away from him. “I quite like it. Maybe we could get some new paint on the walls and really spruce the room up. Make it brighter.” She turned and looked at her husband. “I would like it. It’s been this same color for years. Change would be nice.’

McCoy looked at her, and she batted her eyelashes at him and he gave her a grin. “I guess it couldn’t hurt,” he said.

“Oh, she’s got you--” Jackson began, but Zoe clapped a hand over his mouth.

“What are you two doing back from your honeymoon so early, anyway?” she asked.

“Unavoidable family stuff,” McCoy said with a sigh. “We’re going to try and finish it later but we don’t know when. We figured we’d give you guys a bit of a break while we were here, though. Or at least I’ll be here mostly. Molly has coroner office duties to fulfill too.”

“Double duty?” John asked.

Molly nodded. “The crime rate has escalated quite a bit, and that means more bodies in the morgue, unfortunately. They’d asked me to come in but I’d informed them I was on my honeymoon which rather came as a shock to most of my colleagues.”

“Well, you two _did_ move kind of fast,” Jackson said, removing Zoe’s hand from his mouth.

“But just remember that we’ve known each other for years and there was an attraction there for a long time. We just didn’t admit it,” Molly said. “Once we did, there was really no point in waiting.”

John looked over at her with a grin. “Well, if you two are happy, then I’m happy for you, at least.”

“I am too,” Zoe said. “Was the proposal perfect?”

“Oh, it was absolutely perfect,” Molly said, turning to her husband and giving him a wide smile. “And the ring is gorgeous as well. See?” She held out her hand to Zoe, showing her the Claddagh ring that was her engagement band and her wedding band.

“That is lovely,” she said with a grin. She looked over at McCoy. “You have good taste.”

“Well, it’s a family heirloom, so it’s more like someone else in my family had good taste and I had good luck to have it in my apartment and have a girlfriend who wished for my stuff from home.” He moved over to Molly and put an arm around her shoulders. “But I think it looks like it belongs on her hand.”

“I agree,” Zoe said. She let go of Molly’s hand. “Well, I need to start getting ready for my patients for the day. Do you want to take a few of them, Molly?”

“I could,” Molly said with a nod. “And I could take a few of John and Jackson’s as well.”

“And I’ll take a few of both of yours as well,” McCoy said, nodding towards John and Jackson. “Just figure you can use the downtime to catch up on patient files and stuff. Unless you want to give me your afternoon patients, John, and then you can go home early to Mary and Claudia.”

John grinned at that. “You’d be Mary’s favorite person if you did that. I’d love some extra time with them where we can be a family. I’m still getting used to them being here.”

Molly looked over at him. “Oh, John, I’ll take your morning patients, then and you can just have today off. And then we’ll arrange things so you two can each have an entire extra day off as well, all right?” she said, turning to look at Zoe and Jackson.

“I’d like that,” Jackson said.

“That’d be nice,” Zoe said with a nod. “Thanks, Molly.”

“I appreciate it,” John said coming over to give Molly a hug. “You’re the best.”

“With everything you’ve done for me? This is nothing,” she said, embracing him back. “Go be with Mary and your daughter and have a wonderful day together.”

“Thanks,” John said as he let go. He went over to the coat rack and got his jacket and then came over to McCoy and shook his hand. “Congratulations.”

“Thank you,” McCoy said with a grin.

John gave everyone a wave and then turned and left the room. Molly looked over at the others and then at her watch. “We should start getting ready, I suppose. Livvy won’t be here today. She’s otherwise indisposed.”

“What is she doing?” Zoe asked.

“Babysitting,” McCoy said. “Molly and I are watching the twins for a while and she and James are taking turns watching them during the day so we can be here at the clinic to help you guys.”

“Oh, I can imagine you two aren’t going to get much sleep,” Jackson said with a grin.

“We’ll manage,” Molly said. “It’s important that we watch them for a bit.” She nodded towards the break room door. “So, let’s get ready and try to gt as much done today as possible, alright?” She got nods of agreement and then Zoe and Jackson headed out of the break room, leaving Molly and McCoy alone. Molly turned to her husband. “I think today is going to be quite interesting.”

“I think so too,” he said before reaching over for her. “Do you regret coming in to work today?”

She shook her head. “No,” she said, wrapping her arms around his neck. “I mean, it would have been nice to lounge around in bed all day, doing nothing but shagging you over and over...”

“You are a tease,” he murmured.

“I know,” she said with an impish grin. “But we both would have felt bad being here and not helping out, and you know that.”

“Yeah, I know,” he said. “Damn us and our consciences.”

She laughed softly and then leaned in, giving him a soft kiss. “Provided the twins give us a little time to ourselves, I’ll more than make it up to you tonight, I promise,” she said.

“I’ll hold you to it,” he murmured against her lips before kissing her again. He then let her go with some reluctance. “After you, Dr. McCoy?”

“Thank you, Dr. McCoy,” she said with a grin before heading out of the break room. It was going to be a long day, but she had the feeling it was going to be a good one, and at least she had this evening to look forward to.


End file.
